wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Peppermint Princess/Chat controversy
i am a grenade. i always join chat when you least expect me to do. i destroy your little plans to turn everyone against me and blow everyone away. that's just how I am. and *beep* proud respect that ((someone)) everything you said about stopping me is *beep* i'm sorry for swearing but i must say this out if i really wanted I could easily demote everyone right now, block everyone and even delete the wiki the only reason why I didn't *beep* block them the other day was because I was still trying to give them another *beep* chance one of the many mistakes I've made but you learn from mistakes so next time I won't hesitate to do it "I stopped her from being mad with ((someone)) and ((someone)) after the respective arguments. I'm pretty sure I can get her to change her mind in 4 days." stop *beep* taking sides you know that pisses everyone off so why do you do it you would never change my mind and even if you did you would have to do the same to every single member of team burning hearts now you see the true meaning of the group if one of us gets brainwashed by you (mostly trolls and other people *cough*) we can save eachother from making mistakes mistakes we've all *beep* done in the past together we can teach eachother how to run a community and you can't run a community with dirty users like ((someone)) and that's why we've created heart day, the wiki's monthly shower they already had 13 chances (: while a normal user should only have 3 *beep* chances what do you call that *beep* counting with this one 14 i should've honestly blocked them right now for fake accusations against an admin trying to turn the community against me 2 more reasons for me to block them by the way don't act innocent in front of me i already know all the *beep* lies ((someone)) told you what you don't know is that they death-threatned ((someone)) dissed me, ((someone)), ((someone)) and ((someone) copied ((someone))'s idea and said she doesn't "give a *beep* about what ((someone)) thinks" made several FAKE accusations of me and ((someone)) in order to try to get the community against us trolled and spammed chat 12 times swore at us 18 times (I counted all the times she swore at us with ((someone))'s help) also spammed private messages with almost everyone i know (most people told me) and 2 users complained to me about their behaviour (not going to mention names since they asked me to keep it personal) "Ah think: Eve is doing that coz she thinks she's the boss of us coz she's an admin." lmao you little *beep* didn't your mom ever tell you to *beep* respect your authorities would you call a police officer your "Boss" because he arrested a man at a shopping mall because he was yelling at innocent people would you call a primary school teacher your "Boss" for slapping a kid who has threatned to kill a teacher they don't consider themselfs "bosses" of no one, then why would I think I'm everyone's boss??? ((someone)) has gone against the rules 25 times in total i should've only given them 3 chances look at how *beep* stupid i am look at me seriously i'm tired of this *beep* plus they continues faking stuff against me seriously *beep* if you think feeling suicidal is a problem then you should be me for 1 day seriously '' ''hopefully my *beep* *beep* speech will inspire you to stop gossiping around about *beep* you have no idea about that's all i'm done Arguments like these depress administrators. Dealing with trolls who try to make fake accusations about them and try to turn the whole community against administrators leave them devastated, and with a huge inner rage. If you see anything like this, please make sure to warn the troll about it. Never believe what a troll says. An advice from Eve. We light the fire, your love is our only desire. Category:Blog posts